When You're Away
by Spork.Patrol
Summary: It was all Demyx's fault.


**Disclaimer:** Demyx, Zexion and the lot of them belong to Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix would punch me in the face if I claimed they belonged to me. So they don't.

**Warnings:** This is a **_homosexual_** relationship. That would be between two men. Don't read if you don't like it.

There's masturbation and kissing and such. Again, don't like, don't read. c:

Soft pants and low moans bounced off the walls in Zexion's room, the boy himself laying sprawled out on his pale grey sheets. He'd discarded his long coat as soon as he had walked into the room, tossing it to be abandoned over the back of a chair. Or on the floor. Wherever the hell it had landed, Zexion didn't care. What mattered now, was the hand that slid it's way down his still-clothed chest, another one cupping his crotch, palming his rapidly hardening length through his pants. The slate-haired teen let out a long groan, deft fingers moving to unbutton the white buttons on his shirt. He wanted it gone. Zexion wanted every inch of his skin exposed. If not to get rid of the burning heat that was searing it's way through his body, then to give his hands more access as they explored.

It was all because of goddamned _Demyx_. The way the blonde male had flaunted his way around the courtyard outside the castle with his coat unzipped enough to show that golden skin underneath. From the looks of it, Demyx wasn't wearing much under that coat. And admittedly, Zexion wanted to see _more_. He hadn't even payed much, or _any_ attention to the story that Demyx was busy spouting to Axel, Roxas and himself.

"So, anyways... I had just turned this corner once I got to Twilight Town, and BAM! There it was! It was huge, man!-"

Axel had glanced down at his watch at that moment, and swore loudly. "I'm late. Gotta get going! Uh, you can finish this later, Dem. Kay buddy?" He smiled apologetically towards the other male, standing and reaching for Roxas' hand behind his back. Zexion shook his head, rolling his eyes at the blatant lie.

Once the two had scurried away together, Demyx crossed his arms, looking to Zexion. "Don't you have somewhere to be as well, Zex?" His voice sounded upset as he caught on to what had just happened.

"Ah... No, Demyx. I don't. Why don't you finish your story?"

Demyx shook his head, sighing. "It's fine. You can go."

"Come with me then." Zexion murmured, standing to reach for his hand. "I, uh, want to show you something." He said, smiling a little.

Zexion had led him rather quickly to a shadowed corner of the castle, away from anyone who may have had a case of wandering eyes. He wanted Demyx alone. Just them. Demyx opened his mouth to say something, only for the shorter male to slap a hand over his mouth.

"Shh!" He hissed, glancing over his shoulder. Marluxia and Larxene walked together, heading for another part of the castle, their laughing heard from even this distance away. Zexion would be mortified if either of the two saw them now. Once they disappeared into another door across the courtyard, Zexion's hand moved and he glanced up through his bangs at Demyx. "What were you about to-" He was abruptly cut off when Demyx's lips pressed against his own. Zexion immediately melted against his chest, hands gripping the front of his coat.

They kissed, lips and teeth and tongues clashing as Demyx turned them to press Zexion's back against the building. They were practically breathing for one another as Demyx's hands found and gripped the other male's small hips, jerking their bodies closer together. Zexion moaned into his mouth. Demyx pulled away slightly, pressing his forehead against the smaller male's, bending down to do so. Their breaths mixed together, Zexions's eyes closing as he attempted to regulate his heartbeat. With their hips still pressed together, they could feel each other's excitement.

"Demyx... " Zexion's mouth wasn't letting go of the words he wanted to say, and he swallowed, shaking his head.

"I have to go." He whispered back, kissing his forehead before releasing him. "I'm sorry. I'll be back early tomorrow. Promise." Demyx grinned, turning away. He was satisfied with himself, unlike Zexion. He was left panting, and flushed in the shadow of the building and extremely uncomfortable in his pants. Demyx would pay for this when he got home.

Which is how he got to where he was currently. Touching his now bare chest and undoing the button on his pants. His slender fingers tweaked each nipple eliciting a moan from Zexion's pale lips. He unzipped his pants, pausing from teasing his chest so he could lift his hips and shimmy out of them. He was glad he chose to go commando today.

His erection sprang upwards, and Zexion's hand immediately went to grasp it. His back arched, and his mind wandered to the week before when he had been in this exact same position, with Demyx's hand wrapped around him, and his hot mouth gracing his chest and neck with nips, licks and kisses. The thought alone nearly drove him mad. He wanted Demyx home _now_. Zexion imagined Demyx's hand carressing his shaft, dipping lower to stroke and massage his balls. He wished it was his mouth; Demyx's hot little tongue roaming where his body was the hottest. The fingers of his left hand brushed against his lips, and Zexion took them into his mouth, running his tongue along them, thouroughly wetting them in preperation of what was to come. His left hand moved rapidly up and down, jerking himself off, his thumb pausing every so often to run across the tip of his erection. "Ahh... Demyx..." His voice was strained as his fingers were removed from his mouth, and trailed downwards, leaving a slightly wet trail down his chest and stomach. Zexion lifted his legs, raising his knees to allow the wandering hand to delve between his legs and prod at his entrance. Even Demyx hadn't touched him there yet, and when his fingertip slipped inside, the pale teen released a small squeak, eyes wide. His cheeks were flushed as he stopped his administrations, not knowing where to go from there. Demyx continually told him that once he was ready, that he would take his virginity; That he would show him all the pleasure he could handle until his mind quit functioning. That worried Zexion more than the idea of Demyx actually being _inside_ of him. His mind _never_ stopped working. Not even now, as he sat there in his promiscuous pose.

With an audible swallow, Zexion pressed a bit more, sending his finger deeper into his body, and making him shiver with excitement. It felt good, just as Demyx promised it would and his body was beginning to ache for more. After a few more moments of moving that single finger inside of him, he added another groaning as they both breached him. He wanted it to be Demyx. Demyx's everything touching him, tasting him, loving him, making him orgasm. '_Demyx._' He continued with this for another five minutes or so before he came into his hand, a high-pitched moan escaping from his lips.

Zexion panted, letting both hands drop from his body as he recovered from his climax. His frame shook with the after-effects, his eyelids drooping some as he moved to sit up. His stomach and hand were sticky and still mostly wet from the semen now covering them. The boy slid his legs off the side of the bed, standing unsteadily as his knees wobbled beneath him. Zexion wanted to get cleaned off now, and curl up in his bed until morning. Until his Demyx came back from whatever stupid mission the Superior had sent him on. Whatever it was, it had better of been pretty damn important. Especially seeing as it was stopping Demyx from adoring and loving Zexion's body.

Zexion grumbled as he moved into the bathroom attatched to his bedroom and sat down gingerly on the side of the bathtub. He reached for a washcloth and wet it in the tub before running it along his arms and legs, and the rest of his body in turn before returning to his bed and sliding under the blankets. He sighed, glancing at the clock on the nightstand next to his bed. _ 12:37am_. He still had hours left until Demyx returned. The thought made Zexion's chest ache as he curled up and closed his eyes tightly, willing time to move by faster. Slowly enough, though, he drifted off.

Zexion's violet eyes cracked open, blinking against the harsh light that was filtering in through his window. Since when were his blinds open? The teen groaned, rolling onto his back, and into the personal space of another warm body. Grinning, he turned his head to see Demyx sprawled out on the mattress next to him, snoring lightly, and mostly undressed besides his boxers and socks. As he automatically snuggled closer to the body of his boyfriend, Demyx's arm wrapped around his middle, and he buried his face in the top of Zexion's head. "Hey, you." Demyx whispered, awakened by Zexion's movement.

"Morning, Dem." Zexion cooed, nuzzling his nose against Demyx's neck.

The two boys cuddled like this for another moment or two before Zexion said, "I have something to show you later." And he was sure Demyx would appreciate it.


End file.
